


Poor Unfortunate Souls

by AngelWithAStory



Series: Fake AH Kings [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Developing Relationship, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, Royalty, Side Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt watched as a few early fallen leaves tumbled in the stable on a gentle breeze and paused his work for a second.</p><p>He loved something about the gentle change between summer and autumn before it would become his job to sweep all the leaves out of the stable every morning. Then that would become a pain and Matt would grumble to himself in the morning as he gathered his broom and tended to the horses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to expand the universe a bit more and sue me, I wanted to write Matt and Jeremy in the Kings universe 
> 
> it's cheesy and maybe I'll expand it when I have a bit more time in a few weeks but for now take this :D

Matt watched as a few early fallen leaves tumbled in the stable on a gentle breeze and paused his work for a second.

He loved something about the gentle change between summer and autumn before it would become his job to sweep all the leaves out of the stable every morning. Then that would become a pain and Matt would grumble to himself in the morning as he gathered his broom and tended to the horses.

Footsteps sounded along the outside of the stable and Matt tore his eyes away from the leaves. The mare he was grooming nudged his arm gently and Matt resumed brushing her mane. She was his pride and glory and Matt had cared for her since she was a foal. She was a real black beauty and she was usually reserved for special guests and the King himself.

The footsteps stopped outside the stable door and Matt wondered who it could have been. If it was King Ramsey or Prince Gavin, they would have strolled right in. If it was one of the Kings in the alliance, then they would have knocked and _then_  strolled right in. If it was anyone else…. well then they would be another servant of some kind and would stroll right into talk to him or pass on a message.

There was no one he could think of that would pause outside the door.

Still, Matt waited and carried on grooming the mare. Eventually, there were three, small knocks at the door and Matt put down the brush he was using on a low shelf. After checking the stable door was secure, he quickly brushed himself down and opened the door, ready to snap at whoever was distracting him from his work.

He flung open the door and paused in his tracks.

A young man, probably around his age was stood opposite him, looking slightly sheepish. He was dressed in a similar finery to that of the King and Matt wondered if there was some important message that he’d missed somehow.

“Hello.” The young man said. His voice was bright and a bit nervous but Matt couldn’t understand why.

“Hi.” Matt replied, dropping his hand from the door frame and standing awkwardly in front of the, presumed, royal. He towered over the other man and he knew he must have looked masterfully unkempt compared to the prim and proper man. “What can I do for you?”

“I’m looking for a horse.” The man admitted. Matt couldn’t stop the snarky comment that followed.

“Good thing you found the stables.” He said, immediately regretting his words. The other man laughed and Matt thought that his surprise would show on his face. Anyone of a higher standing than him would _never_  have let him speak to them like that, let alone _laugh_.

“I’m visiting my uncle Geoffrey and he told me I could come here for a horse to explore the kingdom.” The man replied. Matt suddenly understood the attire and felt his embarrassment rise. This was the King’s Nephew. _Oh Lords_.

“My apologies, Prince Jeremy, for not recognising you sooner. In that case, I have a horse for you.” Matt replied, stepping away from the door. (In his defense, he hadn’t seen the prince in years, and they had only met each other when they absolutely had to, so it wasn’t like they were long-lost friends.) “I’ll bring her out for you.”

Matt went back into the stable and stopped in front of one of the male horses, opening the stable and stepping inside. He took a lead and saddle off the wall and quickly suited the horse for a rider. Years of working as a stablehand and then taking over from his mentor had given him a speed that had kept him in a job since adolescence. Gently, and with well-practiced ease, Matt led the horse out of the stable, bringing him out into a paddock. The prince was waiting for him, leaning on the fence with a casualness that Matt found jarring.

He knew that Prince Gavin was fond of climbing trees and mingling with the people, but he didn’t expect anyone with actual blood relations to the King to be the same. (Though he supposed, Prince Gavin had to get it from somewhere).

“This beauty here is Grisham.” Matt explained, drawing the horse close enough to the fence. Matt beckoned Prince Jeremy inside the fence and felt himself physically be stunned when the man _jumped_  the fence instead of using the gate that was maybe two metres to his left.

“Can I?” Prince Jeremy asked, hesitantly lifting a hand towards the horse. Matt understood straight away.

“You need to stand to the side of the horse.” Matt explained, quickly directing him where to stand to stroke the horse. “They get scared if they can’t see you.”

“Is he still Gavin’s?” Prince Jeremy asked. He gently stroked Grisham’s nose and Grisham barely pulled away.

“Yes. Prince Gavin sometimes goes hunting in the forest outside the kingdom on Grisham.” Matt said. “Have you ever ridden a horse before?” He asked, absently stroking Grisham’s neck.

“Once or twice.” Prince Jeremy admitted.

“Can you remember how to get on one?” Matt asked, more genuine than scathing. The _last_  thing he wanted to do was insult a royal. He liked having a job and a home.

“I remember you put a leg here…” Pince Jeremy raised his leg and hooked his foot into the stirrup. Except… He was on the _right_  side of the horse, and he put his _left_  leg in the stirrup.

“The other foot.” Matt directed, walking around so he was stood next to the foreign prince. Prince Jeremy switched the leg in the stirrup but he almost lost his balance. He would have fallen over if Matt hadn’t been there to stabilise him.

Matt righted him and Prince Jeremy flashed a smile at him that could have been ‘ _thank you_ ’ or a ‘ _don’t worry, I have this under control_ ’. Prince Jeremy pulled himself up and swung his other leg around, so he was sitting on the horse, facing forwards.

“Don’t the royals usually have an armed escort?” Matt asked, stepping back to do a final check of the saddle and the bit before handing the reins over to the Prince.

“It’s only my uncle’s kingdom.” Prince Jeremy waved off his concerns, holding the reins tightly in his hands. Matt was suddenly suspicious and kept one hand on the saddle.

“Does the King actually know that you’re here?” Matt asked.

“That depends on your definition of ‘ _know_ ’.” Prince Jeremy said. “If it means that I snuck out, then yes, they do know.”

“I’m sorry, but I can’t let you go riding without-”

“The horses need exercise anyway, don’t they?” Prince Jeremy asked suddenly, cutting across Matt. “So how about I accompany you?”

“Because I like my place here and I would like to keep it.” Matt replied, blunter than he wanted to.

“But you are stuck in royal meetings and stuffy room talking to potential brides. Forgive me if I wanted to escape for a little while.” Prince Jeremy said. For what he said about only having ridden once or twice, he sat on the horse with a sense of ease that took Matt a long while to achieve. Maybe he was just an awkward person.

“The King-”

“Will listen to me if I tell him it was my idea.” Prince Jeremy interrupted, lifting a hand as if he was going to physically wave off Matt’s concerns. “Come on, it could be an adventure; just the two of us.”

Matt was _well_  aware that it would just be the two of them - that was one of the major reasons why he _didn’t_  want to be alone with the King’s nephew. Another was he didn’t want to abandon the stable on some unauthorised ride about with the King’s _nephew_.

Honestly, the whole idea had ‘ _trouble_ ’ stamped across it in searing, red letters and Matt, at his core, was against it. But a small, miniscule part of Matt wanted to say yes; wanted to show him the grounds, if not the kingdom.

The war raged inside of Matt and he knew he needed more time to make his decision.

“You do know that you don’t need to ride the horses to exercise them.” Matt said. Prince Jeremy laughed and it sounded he took pure joy from Matt’s statement.

“ _That’s_  what you’re thinking about?” He asked.

“I have a lot of thoughts, but _yes_ , that’s one of them.” Matt said. He resisted the urge to shrug his shoulders. He had _some_  sense of professionality, even if the other was disregarding it.

“So what are your thoughts on joining me for a ride?” Prince Jeremy asked. Matt glanced over at the stables and made his decision.

“Not in the middle of the day.” Matt said. “If you really want my company, come back here closer in the afternoon after I’ve done everything I need to.”

Prince Jeremy grinned at him and easily swung his leg off the horse, stepping back to the ground easily. He pressed the reins into Matt’s hand.

“I hope you’ll keep that promise.” Prince Jeremy said, beginning to leave again. Matt watched as he jumped the fence _again_ , and leave in the direction of the castle.

The more he thought about it, the more he saw the similarities between this prince and Prince Gavin.

It must have been the Ramsey influence.  

***

The sun had only just began thinking about setting in the sky when there was a knock on the stable door.

Matt looked up from his task of feeding one of the horses and suddenly remembered who that was. He stood up and gave the horse one last gentle pat before securing them in the stable and going to meet the man at the stable door.

“Hello,” Prince Jeremy said. “Ready to keep your promise.”

“I need to saddle another horse.” Matt said, going back inside. He had already saddled up Grisham, but the horse he was going to ride was still bare.

“What’s this one called?” Prince Jeremy asked, standing outside the stable, watching Matt as he put the saddle on the horse.

“Toshibi.” Matt replied. “She’s another one of Prince Gavin’s horses. Grisham’s daughter, actually, but he tends not to use her for hunting.” He adjusted the bit slightly and took the rein, wrapping it once around his hand to lead Toshibi out.

Matt saw Prince Jeremy follow him out the corner of his eye and walked Toshibi out into the paddock. The light had a hint of gold in it and Grisham looked up as Matt walked up to him.

Matt took Grisham’s reins and passed them to Prince Jeremy. He ignored the fact that their hands brushed and he ignored the suspicion that Prince Jeremy did it on purpose.

“Do you remember how to mount?” Matt asked. It took him a second to quickly correct himself. “The horse, I mean.”

“I’m pretty sure I can remember.” Prince Jeremy said, smiling at Matt as he swung himself up onto the horse much more smoothly than he did that morning. Matt resisted the urge to react and just mounted his own horse, adjusting himself smoothly and directing Toshibi to the gate.

He heard Grisham’s footsteps behind him as he leaned down to unlock the gate. Toshibi trotted out the gate and Grisham followed dutifully. Matt made sure to close the gate again and turned back around to see Prince Jeremy patiently waiting for him.

“Ready?” Prince Jeremy asked, guiding Grisham around to Matt’s side.

“You still want to see the kingdom?” Matt asked, moving Toshibi away slightly to put some distance between them.

“Actually, I walked round earlier today.” Prince Jeremy said. “I was thinking we could go explore the forest.” He looked over at a large expanse of trees off to the side of the castle.

“Forest?” Matt repeated, looking over the same way. “You mean the orchard?” Prince Jeremy just shrugged casually.

“It’s big enough to be a forest.” He said. “Come on: let’s go explore it!” Matt barely had any warning before Prince Jeremy set off towards the trees.

“Explore it? But it’s just the orchard!” Matt called out, urging Toshibi on to match his pace. Grisham wasn’t going fast, but fast enough to be more than a gentle stroll.

“Oh, where’s you’re sense of adventure?” Prince Jeremy asked, throwing an easy smile over his shoulder just as Matt caught up.

“Inside with a mug of beer.” Matt replied bluntly. “I’m really not one for exploring.”

“Then I’ll _make_  you into an explorer if I have to.” Prince Jeremy said, slowing down so Matt had to slow Toshibi to stay level.

“Please don’t.” Matt said.

Prince Jeremy laughed loudly at that and Matt took a moment to assess how his life had gotten to this moment. Only this morning, he was just tending to the horses, perfectly happy in his life and his choices.

Now he was riding on horseback through the orchard with the _King’s nephew_  talking about adventures.

 _God_ , Ramsey was going to have his head.

***

Matt was already up and working by the time Kdin arrived. He couldn’t sleep after the ride the day before.

As it turned out, the orchard was beautiful that time of year. It was technically a public place, and Matt knew that the apples on the trees were almost ripe enough for children to come and pick them. Some of the leaves had begun to redden and brown and Matt saw Prince Jeremy catch a falling leaf out of the air as they rode.

Prince Jeremy looked like he was searching for something, but when the sun got a tad too low in the sky, Matt forced them to go back to the stables. It wasn’t safe, and they’d already been out too long.

He had an uneasy feeling that Prince Jeremy would return, but he _really_  wished he didn’t.

“Feeling better, Kdin?” Matt asked as the other stable hand walked in.

“Enough to get back to work.” Kdin admitted, grabbing a bag of oats and going to to feed the horses. “How did you manage without me? I heard you had a visitor.”

“Who could have told you that?” Matt asked, looking over at him from the stall he was mucking out.

“Who do you think?” Kdin asked.

“Oh, right.” Matt said, feeling slightly stupid that he didn’t realise right away. Even if there was really no way people could have known, whenever _anything_  happened, _she_  knew.

And if _she_  knew, then Kdin knew.

“So how was your romantic ride through the forest with this stranger?” Kdin asked. “Have you finally got a girl that I don’t know about?”

“If I did have a girl, do you think I’d keep quiet about it?” Matt asked, raising an eyebrow at Kdin.

“That’s a good point.” Kdin admitted, lifting the bag of oats off the ground and tilting it to fill the feed tray. “So are you going to tell me who it was?”

“Nope.” Matt said bluntly. He started laying out fresh hay to replace the dirty hay.

“So it’s a secret.” Kdin said teasingly.

“That’s why I’m not telling you.” Matt left the stable he had just cleaned and went to go fetch the horse from the paddock. He returned with the horse (a beautiful white mare that was only really brought out for special occasions like the festival) and led her into her stall.

“Hey Matt, do you mind cleaning Mystery’s hooves?” Kdin asked, leaning over the door of the white mare’s stall. “She’s a bit testy today.”

“So you’re saying _I_  should be the one to put my face by her _very powerful_  feet?” Matt repeated, busying himself with removing the lead from the mare.

“She likes you.” Kdin said simply.

“No she doesn’t.”

“She likes you _better_.” Kdin corrected. Matt sighed in resignation. _One_  of them had to clean her hooves.

“Fine, but you have to muck out the rest of the stalls.” Matt bargained.

“You’ve got yourself a deal.” Kdin said, taking the pitchfork that Matt held out to him as he left the stall.

Matt had the strange suspicion that he’d just been played.

Nevertheless, he went over to a table nailed to the wall and pick up the tool he needed. Mystery’s stall was the biggest and the one closest to the door. Matt walked inside, remembering to close the door behind him.

She was a beautiful horse, and everyone knew that the King was very fond of her (though that might had been because she was the King’s _first_  horse). Matt held out a treat for her and Mystery instantly seemed a bit warmer towards him.

“Hey,” Matt said soothingly, gently stroking her neck as she ate the treat. Both Kdin and him had been increasingly worried for her recently. The _last_  thing they wanted was for there to be some kind of complication while she was giving birth, for either Mystery or the foal.

Slowly, Matt lifted her foot and began scraping out the dirt and small rocks with the tool. For the most part, she was compliant. There were only a few times when she reacted, and that was usually when Matt had come across a rock that was causing her pain, but as soon as the rock was gone, she calmed down again.

Matt never understood why Kdin didn’t like Mystery; she rarely gave him any bother.

“Hello Matt.” A voice said and Matt slowly put down the hoof he was cleaning to look up. He immediately wished he hadn’t when he locked eyes with the King.

“Your Highness.” Matt said as a way of greeting.

“Am I allowed in?” King Geoff asked, gesturing the to stall he was stood in.

“Of course.” Matt tucked the tool back into his pocket and stood to attention as King Geoff walked up to his horse, gently stroking her nose.

“How has she been?” King Geoff asked, looking at Matt as he stroked his horse. Matt wondered if he missed her. He’d heard the stories of the King’s youth and how he would steal a few horses with the then-Prince Jack from the nearby village and they would ride for days, only to return to the then-King’s scorn and disapproval.

“Very well. She is exercising well and eating more.” Matt said. “Kdin believes she might have her foal by the end of the week.”

“The end of the week?” The King repeated, his voice growing excited. “Oh you’re going to have your baby soon Mystery!” He said, directing his speech towards the horse.

“Have you decided on what you would like to name the foal? Since she’s your horse?” Matt asked, watching the interaction with a strange feeling in his chest. He so often forgot that the King was a human just like him, and that the King loved these animals the same as him.

“Not yet.” King Geoff admitted. “Do you have any suggestions?”

“Me?”

“You spend more time with her.” King Geoff said.

“I hadn’t given it a lot of thought, in all honesty.” Matt said. “I assumed you would want to name them on your own.”

“I guess it’s not worth naming them until they’re born, isn’t it.” King Geoff said fairly. “I will say, I want to see them as soon as they’re born. Even if it’s the middle of the night, can you send someone to fetch me?”

“Of course, Your Highness.” Matt promised. “Is there anything else you wanted?”

“My nephew’s staying with us for a while.” King Geoff said slowly. “Do you remember Jeremy?”

“I have some recollection of him.” Matt admitted, his jaw a bit too tight to pass for casual.

“Well, he told us yesterday over dinner about a wonderful ride he went on yesterday through the orchard.” King Geoff continued. He said every word deliberately, almost like it was practiced. “How far into the orchard did you go?” He asked, fixing Matt with an intense look.

“What do you mean?” Matt asked, playing innocent until he absolutely couldn’t.

“Well, Jeremy didn’t exactly say anything, but I know that he doesn’t like to ride alone and Kdin was ill. I’ve also heard that you like the orchard this time of year.” King Geoff said, an amused look on his face. “Was it fun?”

“What?”

“Did you have fun?” King Geoff repeated.

“I guess.” Matt said, not sure what the King was going after. King Geoff gave a gentle laugh and put his hands on Matt’s shoulders. The gesture was fatherly and Matt’s chest felt tight.

“I’m not mad, so you don’t have to pussy-foot around this, Matt.” King Geoff said. “If you want to be left alone, then I will talk to my nephew and I’ll make sure Gavin keeps him entertained. I don’t want you feeling uncomfortable.”

“Honestly, Your Highness, I was just concerned in case something happened.” Matt admitted. The King laughed, and it sounded like a hearty laugh.

“Nothing’s going to happen in the kingdom. The worst that could happen was one of you fell down.” King Geoff said.

“With all due respect, Your Highness, I’ve heard rumours. Down at the market. People seem to think that there’s going to be a war soon because of the other Kings in the alliance spending more time over here. They’re scared. Sometimes, I am as well. Especially now that Prince Jeremy is back here after so long.” Matt admitted. If he had any other king, Matt would _never_  have dreamed about saying something like this to them.

“Matt, I say this honestly, not only as your king, but as your friend: right now, there is nothing to worry about. Yes, there is a little strife amongst the allied Kingdoms and some others, but right now we are in a time of peace.” The King said. Matt nodded in understanding. For the most part, he felt reassured, but there was the smallest, traitorous part of him that was still worried.

“In that case, I have no problems with Prince Jeremy visiting the stables.” Matt promised. King Geoff nodded solemnly.  

“I’ll let him know that.” He said. “But don’t be afraid to send him away if something important comes up. Like the birth of Miranda over here.”

“Miranda?” Matt repeated, the amused tone shining through his words.

“Not good? I’ll keep thinking.” King Geoff said, laughing a little as he left the stall. “Take care of yourself, Matt. You too, Kdin.” He gave them a half-wave as they left and Matt saw Kdin slowly stand up.

“Were you hiding?” Matt asked.

“So you went on a horse ride with the King’s nephew?” Kdin asked in response.

“Are you done with the stables?”  Matt said, not wanting to have to explain every detail of the day previous.

“If I am will you tell me how you ended up going on a romantic horse ride with the _King’s nephew_?”

“Nope. Now let’s just hurry up and take care of these horses.”

***

Jeremy stepped down from Grisham. He felt bad about taking Gavin’s horse without permission, but he _needed_  answers. If there was anyone who could help him, it was the woman who lived in this cottage.

He unclipped the lantern hanging from the saddle and walked towards the door. A ginger cat watched him vigilantly, it’s tail flicking back and forth hypnotically.

Jeremy rapped his knuckles on the door thrice.

The cat jumped off it’s ledge and climbed into the cottage through an open window that Jeremy only just saw. It didn’t take long for the door to open after that and Jeremy had a wild thought that the _cat_  was the red-headed woman who stood in front of him now.

Her hair hung loose down her back and thin twines of gold wrapped down her arms. She wore a knee-length, sleeveless dress that looked like it was made of some red feather that wasn’t like any bird Jeremy had ever known. She was a beautiful woman, but there was something ethereal about her that always made Jeremy the smallest bit nervous.

“Hi.” She said warmly. Well, _that_  was unexpected. “You got here okay?” The woman asked, peering down the path Jeremy just came from as if she was expecting someone else.

“Just fine.” Jeremy said, pulling his cloak around him just the smallest bit tighter. A sudden chill had passed over him.

“Well then get in here.” The woman said, stepping to the side to let Jeremy in.

The cottage looked like some other world. It was wooden and much brighter than the outside world. A square cauldron sat in the corner, pearly smoke drifting off it with as much grace as a dancer. Various roots and herbs hung from the ceiling in small bunches and at least three cats of various colours were scattered around, all watching Jeremy curiously. He looked and felt out of place in this house but somehow, the woman looked like she didn’t belong anywhere else.

“Do you remember me?” Jeremy asked, not even turning down his lantern or shedding his cloak.

“Oh, course I remember you, Jeremy.” The woman said, turning around to go back to a book that was propped open on a low table in the middle of the room. “How are your potions coming along?”

“My father doesn’t believe in anything magical, so I’m brewing in secret in a forest near his estate.” Jeremy explained, finally dimming the lantern. “It’s difficult to sneak out, but I’ve made a lot of progress since the last time I saw you.”

He reached under his cloak and pulled out a book that was heavy and leather-bound. The leather was cracked and the pages were yellowing slowly but it was robust and Jeremy could recite it from memory.

“I’ve learned every potion in this book.” He said proudly. The woman took it off him and ran her hand over the cover. He noticed her nails were painted black at the cuticle that faded into gold by the tip and they had been filed to a point. A sudden image of talons came to mind.  

“Then it’s time you had some more to learn.” The woman said, going to a large bookshelf that stood beside a wood fire that was the source of a strangely sweet smell in the air. She trailed her nails over the spines of the various hardbacks on the shelf and settled on one in particular.

Jeremy took it from her gratefully and opened it to the first page. Or he would have if she hadn’t snapped the book closed on him.

“Why are you really here, Jeremy?” The woman asked, fixing him with her piercing green eyes. It was unnerving and Jeremy wished he could look away.

“I need your help, Lindsay.” Jeremy admitted, feeling the fight leave him.

“That’s what I thought.” Lindsay said, stepping away. “Come on, take a seat.” She gestured to two chairs that Jeremy wasn’t totally sure existed before she mentioned them.

He did as he was told and Lindsay followed suit. As soon as she was settled, a cat jumped up into her lap and Lindsay absently stroked them with the tips of her nails.

“So tell me what’s wrong, Jeremy.” Lindsay said, practically _inviting_  him to open up to her.

“Do you know why I’m back here?” Jeremy asked, needing more time to think of how he was going to phrase what he wanted to say.

“There’s only two reasons why someone of your standing would return here: war or a wedding.” Lindsay said. “Are you wanting a potion of luck for the battle?” She asked bluntly. She spoke as if it was obvious and normalised when the opposite was true.

“What? No! There’s no war!” Jeremy protested.

“Well, you’re not getting married.” Lindsay countered. She spoke like she knew every outcome from the conversation and she knew how to get to the one she wanted. Everything was a fact, a simple statement, no room for error. And it was fucking /annoying/.

“Well, that’s why I’m here.” Jeremy admitted.

“You want a way out of the nonexistent marriage.” Lindsay said.

“No! I want a way out of my _arranged_  marriage.” Jeremy corrected. “I can’t stand the thought of being married to someone I can’t love.”

“And _there_  it is.” Lindsay said, leaning back a bit further in her chair. “That’s the root of the problem.” A small silence fell over the two of them and Jeremy found himself wanting to fidget.

“So are you able to help me?” He asked. He hated that small note of desperation in his voice, but he _was_  desperate.

“Help you with what?” Lindsay asked.

“Help me get out of a marriage!” Jeremy stopped himself from shouting. Lindsay smiled at him in an almost knowing way and stood up. She went over to a chest in the corner and spent a few minutes rifling through it. The bottles inside clinked together gently and Jeremy felt his apprehension grow.  

“Here it is.” Lindsay said, straightening up. She held up a bottle with a translucent blue liquid that caught the light in a strange way.

“What _is_  that?” Jeremy asked. He felt the urge to stand up as well and he walked until he was stood facing Lindsay.

“Don’t use this until you have to.” Lindsay warned, holding out the bottle to him. “When you _absolutely_  have to, throw this potion at the person.”

“Wait, _throw_  it at them?” Jeremy repeated, his hand closing around the neck of the bottle. “Won’t that hurt them?”

“Not with _these_  kind of bottles.” Lindsay promised. Her expression cleared for a second before she blinked and looked back at Jeremy. “Someone’s looking for you.”

“Really?” Jeremy frowned and looked towards the door.

“You should go back to the castle.” Lindsay urged. She tapped the lantern and it lit to full brightness. Jeremy went to the door and he had his hand on the handle when Lindsay got his attention again. “You should really practice your sword fighting.”

“What?”

“Go!” Lindsay urged, acting as if she hadn’t spoken. She almost pushed Jeremy out of the cottage. “Go down the path and you’ll find him. Tell him you thought you saw something and let him be angry. Also, Ryan’s kingdom is very fond of magic. As is the prince.”

“Why is that helpful? Which prince?” Jeremy asked. He didn’t get a response before Lindsay shut the door behind him and he knew better than to knock again. Quickly, he secured the book and the potion in the inside pocket of his travelling cloak.

Jeremy wasted no time in mounting Grisham and leaving back down the path. The night air felt all-encompassing and Jeremy was forced to hold up the lantern to see where he was going.

Another spot of light appeared further into the forest and Jeremy urged Grisham on every so slightly to meet them.

“ _Grisham!_ ” He heard a familiar voice shouting out. Jeremy waited until he was in view of the other voice before he spoke.

“That’s a funny way to pronounce ‘ _Jeremy_ ’.” He said teasingly. He saw Matt visibly start when he heard the voice but Jeremy felt very smug when he saw the annoyance settle on Matt’s face.

“What the Lords are you doing?!” Matt demanded. He wasn’t _quite_  angry, but he was well beyond put-out. “You’re out here in the middle of the night! What if you got lost? What if there was someone out here?! We’re going back to the castle, _now._ ”

Matt turned his own horse around and began riding back to in the direction of the castle grounds. Jeremy followed him obediently and rode beside him in silence. He knew Matt was furious, but he wasn’t outright expressing _any_  of it. His knuckles were tight on the reins, and Jeremy saw that his jaw was tight, but Matt was staying silent.

Maybe he was ashamed of his outburst. Maybe he thought that Jeremy would tell Geoff about what Matt had said and then he’d be in trouble.

“How did you know Grisham was missing?” Jeremy asked, breaking the awkward silence between them.

“I was called out of bed by Kdin.” Matt admitted. “Mystery was giving birth and he wanted my help. When the foal was born, I noticed that Grisham was missing. I thought that maybe one of us had left the door open by accident, so I went out to find him. Now I know that you took him.” Matt told the whole story with his eyes focused completely on the path ahead. He held his own lantern up to illuminate the way in front of him and the light cast threatening shadows on the trees.

“I’m sorry for that.” Jeremy said.

“ _Are_  you?” Matt barely glanced at him but Jeremy could _feel_  the disbelief.

“I am.” Jeremy promised. Matt didn’t respond and Jeremy felt guilt settle heavily in his stomach. “Matt, I promise you that I’m sorry.” Matt let out a short huff that was probably meant to be a laugh.

“I didn’t realise you knew my name.” He said. Jeremy had no doubt that he was being genuine when he said that but something about the sentence made the guilt spread to his chest and a certain kind of sadness settled over him.

“Why wouldn’t I know your name?” Jeremy asked quietly. Matt didn’t reply.

The rode the rest of the way in silence, both lanterns overlapping and throwing double shadows. Jeremy rode his horse slightly closer to Matt’s, but Matt sped up so they weren’t side by side.

“How-” Jeremy cleared his throat awkwardly. “How did you end up as a stablehand?”

“What?”

“I’m curious. My uncle talks about you and Kdin fondly. I just wanted to know how you ended working for him.”

“Almost everyone ends up working for him in some way.” Matt said. “King Geoff knew my father very well. He was Prince Gavin’s tutor for a long time, and if I couldn’t go to school for any reason, I would share lessons with the Prince. He was wild and excitable and whenever he could, he would be climbing those damn trees. But I like to think we were friends, if only briefly.”

“What happened?” Jeremy asked. He’d known that Gavin didn’t go to school like most of the kingdom children, but he didn’t know that his tutor was Matt’s father.

“My father died. It was sudden, and I hope it was painless for him.” Matt said. He didn’t sound sad, more resigned. “But the next day, King Geoff approached me and told me that one of his grooms needed an assistant. It was the only way I could support myself, and I remembered that Prince Gavin always sang the groom’s praises. So I’ve been working with the horses ever since. I used to sleep in the servant’s quarters, but I recently managed to scrape enough for my own room, even if it’s a small one in a local inn.”

“What about your mother?” Jeremy asked.

“She died giving birth to me.” Matt said. “But I’ve been told by countless people that she was a lovely woman.”

“If she was your mother, she must have been.” Jeremy said without thinking. Matt fell quiet for a little while.

“We’re almost there.” Matt finally said, spotting the familiar grounds.

“Matt, I didn’t mean to-”

“Why were you out here anyway?” Matt asked, smoothly cutting Jeremy off.

“I was exploring and I got lost.” Jeremy lied without thinking.

“This late at night?”

“I lost track of time.”

“Prince, I didn’t lie to you,” Matt said strongly. “I’d appreciate it if you didn’t lie to me.”

Jeremy felt stunned. He didn’t know why that cut him so deeply, but it did and the guilt tripled.

Jeremy watched as Matt rode on ahead slightly and wondered why he was so affected by Matt’s disapproval.

 


	2. The Middle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you didn't think this would get an update :D
> 
> Well it did and it'll get one more :3
> 
> I've been off school all day so apparently that means I'm productive

Jeremy took a steadying breath before he knocked on the stable doors. Guilt had been eating at him all night and he knew he had to do something about it.

A man he hadn’t officially met before opened the door and smirked at him knowingly.

“Prince,” The man said as a way of greeting. “What can I do for you? Do you want to ride another horse?”

“No, actually.” Jeremy said, resisting the urge to fumble with his sleeves. “Is Matt here? I wish to apologise.”

The man leaned back a bit and looked into the stable. Jeremy thought he might have heard some hurried whispers from inside, but he couldn't tell if they were saying anything. The man looked back at Jeremy and smiled.

“He’s right here, come in.” He said, standing to the side to let Jeremy past. Jeremy walked into the stable and saw Matt in one of the stalls, seemingly glaring at the other man. “Well I have some horses to exercise, don’t mind me.” The man said, immediately leaving the stable to go to the paddock outside.

The door shut and an uncomfortable silence settled.

“I would say please excuse Kdin,” Matt said, speaking up after a few seconds long eternity. “But he’s an asshole, so he doesn't deserve it.”

Jeremy laughed at that but it did nothing to the tension between them. When his laughter died down, the awkwardness was still there.

“I wanted to apologise for my behaviour last night.” Jeremy said, making his voice the most sincere he could. “My actions were inexcusable and I’m sorry for causing you any worry or stress.”

Matt seemed to relax with this and the tension in the air relaxed a little with him.

“Next time, I would prefer if you _asked_ for the horse, instead of just taking it.” Matt said. Jeremy nodded and smiled at him.

“Can I make it up to you?” He asked, annoyed at how hopeful he sounded. “Maybe with a mug of beer, you know, since you love adventures so much.”

Matt smiled at him and Jeremy felt his chest tighten just the tiniest amount.

“That sounds like my kind of adventure.” Matt admitted. “But maybe at the end of the week, the night before my day off, so we don't need to worry about hangovers?” He suggested. Jeremy just beamed at him like that was the best suggestion in the world. Or at least, he did before his face fell slightly.

“This weekend is that Masquerade Ball. My uncle Geoffrey wants me to be there.” Jeremy said, apologetically. The other Kings in the Alliance would be there as well as all sorts of important figures. Some poets, some scientists, a few princes and princesses, or anyone else the Kings deemed worthy of an invitation.

“Some other time then, maybe.” Matt said, shrugging casually.

“Is this about the Ball this week?” Kdin said, suddenly walking back inside, leading a horse with him. “We’ve both been invited to go.”

Matt shot Kdin a glare at that but Kdin either didn't see or didn't care.

“Well then maybe I will see you there.” Jeremy said casually, but he suddenly felt excited for no reason.

“Oh I'm sure you will.” Kdin promised.

“Don't you have horses to exercise?” Matt asked Kdin, his voice just a bit tight.

“I need to return to the castle,” Jeremy said, taking this as his cue to leave. “I hope I will see you before the Ball.”

“Well, you know where to find us.” Kdin said. Jeremy gave them both his more flattering smile before he left.

He let out a long breath when he was out of range of the stable but he had a funny feeling that his smile would be harder to release.

***

“Jeremy!” Gavin’s voice was loud and it scared Jeremy when he appeared out of nowhere. He was dressed in his familiar Earth tones (though he had a short cape tied around his shoulders with a hood bunched around his neck) and had his bow and quiver slung across his back. He held Jeremy’s short sword in one hand and he had a hopeful look on his face. “How about you come hunting with me?”

It always amused Jeremy how Gavin’s accent hadn't faded his whole life.

“You mean now?”

“Sure! No time like the present.” Gavin said. He was so excited by this that Jeremy couldn't find it in him to say no.

“That sounds really fun, Gav.” Jeremy  said, smiling at his cousin.

“Brilliant! Let’s go get some horses.” Gavin slung his arm around Jeremy’s shoulder and they both started walking out the castle towards the stables. Jeremy took his sword from him and tied the sheath around his waist, tucking the sword away safely.

Gavin chatted endlessly and Jeremy indulged him. He loved being here, at his Uncle’s castle with his cousin who seemed to have boundless energy and genuinely liked spending time with him as well.

The stable came into view and suddenly Jeremy felt nervous. But they kept walking and Jeremy tried furiously to come up with some excuse so he didn't have to go inside to see the two men who worked there.

Gavin seemed oblivious to Jeremy's internal battle and dragged both of them inside, only retracting his arm when they were both inside.

“Hello Matt, Kdin, we’d like some horses please.” Gavin said grandly. Matt looked up at both of them and avoided Jeremy’s eye.

“Of course, Prince Gavin. I assume you would like to ride Grisham?” Matt said, taking a saddle off the rack and going to Grisham’s stall. “What about you, Prince Jeremy? Which horse would you like?” He asked, busying himself with preparing Gavin's horse to look Jeremy in the eye.

“What about Toshibi?” Jeremy asked, saying the only other horse’s name he knew.

“Toshibi’s not much of a hunting horse.” Matt said. “They’re quick but not the most agile.”

“We’ll mostly be hunting on foot.” Gavin assured Matt as he led Grisham out. Gavin took the reigns so Matt could saddle the second horse.

“Will you be going outside the kingdom to hunt?” Matt asked, mostly to Gavin, Jeremy assumed.

“Probably to the forest just outside the gates.” Gavin assured him. “Not too far that Geoff will worry about us.”

“I’m sure he’ll worry anyway.” Matt said.

“Then we’ll make sure to hunt something good to make up for it.” Gavin said. He shot Jeremy a look that was probably wondering why he was so quiet.

“The cooks will like that.” Matt led Toshibi out to meet the Princes and passed the reigns to Jeremy, still refusing to meet Jeremy’s eye. Their hands brushed again and Jeremy forced himself to not do something stupid like flinch or follow Matt’s hand. Wait what?

“So should we be on our way, Gav?” Jeremy asked, clearing his throat awkwardly.

“Bye Matt, say hi to Kdin for us when you see him.” Gavin bid, leading Grisham outside to mount them.

“Oh he’s hiding in one of the stalls right now, so I’m sure he heard.” Matt said, a traitorous smile on his face. Jeremy laughed at that and copied his cousin.

When they both were mounted and ready to set out, Jeremy gave Matt a very small, timid wave and beamed when he saw Matt smile and wave back.

Gavin kept throwing him side-eyed glances as they rode, but waited until they were passed the gates before he said anything.

“What the bloody hell was that?!” Gavin exclaimed, amusement thick in his voice.

“What do you mean?” Jeremy asked.

“What was that between you and Matt?! You could barely look at each other.” Gavin continued, riding his horse a bit closer to Jeremy’s.

“I don't know what you mean.” Jeremy said stubbornly, turning his face away the smallest amount.

“You like him!” Gavin burst out, the perceptive fucker. “You like Matt.” He repeated and Jeremy hated the surety in his voice.

“I don’t like Matt in that way.” Jeremy said, hardening his voice so that Gavin didn't have room to believe anything else.

“Then why were you so awkward just now?” Gavin quizzed.

“Maybe I'm just an awkward person!” Jeremy said, feeling his voice rise in volume. “Look Gavin, can we drop this?” Gavin blinked at the sudden change in tone. Usually they could bicker like this four hours and just laugh it off.

“What’s wrong, Little J?” Gavin asked, bringing out the old nickname.

“My father’s gotten worse.” Jeremy said, quieter now. “He’s insisting that I’m married before the year’s over. He says he’s found a Royal girl for me to marry, and he never listens, no matter how much I protest. He- he wants me to return home so that the wedding can go forward. After the wedding, I’m to live with her far across the border. Away from anything I know and care for.”

They had gotten to the point that Gavin usually went to hunt and they both dismounted. Once the horses were tied to a few low branches, Gavin pulled Jeremy into a hug.

Jeremy’s arms latched around Gavin’s lanky frame and he was awkwardly aware of the height difference between them. They had gotten much closer in the last few years and Jeremy was elated that it meant Gavin could visit more often. That he could have someone who cared about him make a place he hated just a bit more bearable.  

(It was only recently that he regretted not visiting his uncle of his own accord until now. Those few visits when he was younger were some of the best times of his childhood.)

Jeremy had told Gavin this the year before and immediately did everything in his power to try to make Jeremy’s life a bit more bearable. He visited more often, even going to far to invite Jeremy to travel with him to Mogar and King Ray’s kingdoms.

(The other Kings seemed to enjoy Jeremy’s company as well and Jeremy had very fond memories of those visits).

It was Geoff that had suggested the extended stay, framing it as a way for Jeremy to acquaint himself with some other important figures in the Alliance. Jeremy had never been more thankful for his uncle and cousin than he did that first day he arrived.

Gavin broke the hug and took a half-step back. Jeremy never really considered Gavin to be _regal,_ but the determined look on his face was something to behold.

“Little J, I promise you that we’ll help. In anyway we can. Even if it means a fake marriage just to keep you here.” Gavin promised.

“I can't ask you to-” Jeremy stopped himself. “My father wants his own ties to royalty and he wants me on a throne.”

“Then we’ll trick him!” Gavin said. “Don’t worry J, we’ll get you out of this. I promise.”

Jeremy knew from experience that Gavin was one to see this kind of thing through and felt his eyes burn.

“Thanks Gav.” Jeremy said. He took a shallow breath and pulled his shoulders back. “Now let's go hunt something.”

“We’ll have a feast tonight.” Gavin agreed, pulling his hood up and removing his bow from it’s place across his chest. He notched an arrow and began to stalk into the forest. Jeremy followed, choosing to simply rely on his quiet movements.

Gavin was a practiced hunter and moved silently when he wanted to be; Jeremy was just naturally sneaky.

They made a great team.

***

Jeremy tightened his mask out of nervous habit and looked around the hall. He wondered if he would be able to see Matt amongst all the people in their respective disguises. (In hindsight, a masquerade ball wasn’t the best place to try and find someone.)

He saw Gavin in his green and good mask dancing with some girl from King Haywood’s kingdom who was wearing an elaborate red and purple mask that was tied around her head with a large silver bow. He saw King Mogar talking to Lindsay on the edge of the table. She was the only one, bar the Kings themselves, out of mask and Jeremy wondered vaguely is Geoff invited Lindsay or if she invited herself.

“There you are.” Jeremy spun around and he was forced to look up to meet the speaker’s eyes. They sounded relieved to find him.

“Just the fellow I was looking for.” Jeremy said, a smile spreading over his face. “I’m glad you could make it, Matt.”

“Well I almost didn't.” Matt admitted. He stood awkwardly in formal clothes and his monochrome mask that concealed the top half of his face effectively. That was only because Jeremy knew Matt was feeling awkward in this unfamiliar setting.

Matt was dressed just as smartly as all the other men at the ball and mask was almost as ornate as his own. For the first time, Matt’s hair was pulled away from his face and knotted on the back of his head. A small part of Jeremy wondered who had helped him get dressed -probably Kdin now he thought about it. (A slightly bigger part of him couldn't help but notice how nice Matt looked in formal attire).

“Why? It’s just a party.” Jeremy said.

“A party the King put on.” Matt corrected. “I don’t belong here.”

“Weren’t you invited?” Jeremy asked. He resisted the urge to raise an eyebrow, only because he knew it wouldn’t have it’s full effect with half his face covered.

“Well, _yes_ , but that doesn’t mean I belong here.” Matt said. If Jeremy didn’t know better, he would have said Matt was nervous.

“I don't see what the problem is, quite honestly.” Jeremy said, frowning. “You were invited, so my uncle obviously wants you here.”

“You wouldn't understand.” Matt muttered. He looked around the people there and seemed to make up his mind. “This was a mistake. I’m sure I’ll see you in the stables, Prince.”

Jeremy didn’t dare call out as Matt walked away, but he did follow him. The mask Matt had worn was dropped on the ground outside the ballroom and Jeremy scooped it up as he followed Matt to the outside.

Uncle Geoff’s garden was beautiful, but just a tad too lavish for Jeremy’s tastes.

He saw Matt disappear around a corner and gave chase, tearing his own mask off as he went.

Matt had turned the corner into the hedge maze that had been a part of this castle for as long as Jeremy could remember. (Jeremy was convinced that no one really knew when it was planted).

“MATT!” Jeremy called out, following the maze as best he could. The small bottles in his pocket tinkled as he ran and Jeremy paused for a moment to pull one out. It was a translucent pink substance that shimmered slightly in the moonlight. Jeremy barely paused before he drank the contents bottle.

He felt his muscles grow stronger and the world seemed to slow down around him. The potion was only temporary but Jeremy knew it would at least give him the small boost he needed to catch up with Matt.

The maze opened up and Matt was stood in the middle of the small garden that was the centre of the maze. The stablemaster was stood by a large tree that was probably centuries old by this point and had long since been decorated with caged candles that always seemed lit whenever Jeremy saw it.

Maybe it was the atmosphere, or maybe it was the effect of the potion wearing off, but the whole scene had a slight glow around it.

“Matt.” Jeremy said, walking over to where the other man stood. Matt turned and he looked surprised - either that Jeremy actually followed him or at the slight shimmer that followed him as a side effect of the potion.

“What are you doing here?” Matt asked.

“I-” Jeremy stumbled over his words for a second. “You were upset, so I followed you.”

“But why?” Matt turned away. “You shouldn’t have left the Ball, Prince Jeremy.”

“Why not? I’d rather talk to you.” Jeremy said. Matt looked at Jeremy in surprise.

“I don’t understand.” Matt said.

“You don’t have to.” Jeremy said softly. “Look, why don’t we go for a walk?” Matt was quiet. Maybe he was considering the offer.

“Jeremy, you're glowing.” Matt said, frowning as if he just noticed it. Jeremy looked down at his hands and realised the potion hadn't worn off yet.

He felt like he’s been caught in a trap, almost. Did he admit to the potion? Did he pretend nothing was wrong?

Jeremy’s hands clenched and Matt’s words echoed in his head.

‘ _I didn’t lie to you. I’d appreciate it if you didn't lie to me._ ’

“I used a potion to try to catch up with you.” Jeremy admitted, keeping Matt’s gaze and trying to be steady, even though his heart felt like it would beat out of his chest. “That’s also why I was out so late that night you found me. I was visiting someone who I thought could help me with my magic.”

Matt was stunned and a silence stretched between them.

“That’s the truth?” Matt asked. He made no movement to leave, so Jeremy took that as a positive sign.

“That’s the truth.” Jeremy promised. “I’m sorry that the truth is so late.”

“I should have known you were visiting Lindsay.” Matt muttered, mostly to himself.

“You know her as well?” Jeremy asked, frowning a little.

“A lot of people in the castle know her.” Matt said, but his voice sounded a little strange. “What else did she help you with?”

“I-” At this, Jeremy faltered. “I asked for a way out of the marriage my father is arranging for me. But whenever I asked, she didn't seem to believe that a wedding would happen at all.”

“If I were you, I would put some faith into Lindsay’s predictions. More often than not, they come true.” Matt said. It sounded like they were speaking from experience, and suddenly Jeremy was curious.

“Why? What did she say to you?” He asked.

“Lindsay once told me that the second time I meet the love of my life for the first time will be the time we can fall in love.” Matt said. It took Jeremy a moment to comprehend but when he did, he felt like the air had escaped his lungs.

“That sounds... overly complicated.” Jeremy said. For some reason, that made Matt laugh and Jeremy knew he’d done something right.

“I’m sorry, Prince, I’ve kept you from the party for long enough.” Matt said when the silence had settled between them again. “I assume I’ll see you at the stables?”

“Actually, how about that mug of beer?” Jeremy suggested, trying his hardest to keep his nerve.

“Didn't the King want you at the Ball?” Matt asked.

“I’ve already made an appearance.” Jeremy shrugged, smiling mischievously. “And it’s not like I’d have much fun without someone I enjoy talking to.”

The implications seemed to throw Matt for a moment but eventually he nodded.

“That mug of beer sounds nice, Prince.” Matt agreed, following Jeremy to navigate the maze once more.

“Tonight, I’m not a Prince.” Jeremy declared dramatically. “Tonight we are just Matt and Jeremy, two friends enjoying a mug of beer together.”

“I’d like that.” Matt said, nodding absently with a strange look on his face. Jeremy’s chest felt warm and he hated himself for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had half that ball scene written since I posted the first chapter
> 
> also since my entire tumble dash turned into Jeremy Protection Squad the other day, I may have had Dooley on the brain :3


	3. The End... (But Only Maybe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is finally complete and I'm pretty happy with it :D 
> 
> I have a second Fake AH Kings drabble in the works that will probably go up really soon but right now, thank you to everyone that read and commented and kudos'd this fic I love you all so much :D

Jeremy walked up to the familiar house amongst the trees and saw that ginger cat again, watching him. The lantern threw unnerving shadows on the walls as Jeremy knocked on the door. He had walked the entire way here so he prayed she would answer the door.

No one could know he was here, so stealing another horse was out the question.

The cat slinked inside and the door opened. Lindsay looked like she did; wearing the same dress that she did the last time he visited her.

“Jeremy.” She said, stepping aside to let him in. “What can I do for you?”

“I still need help.” Jeremy said. Lindsay raised and eyebrow and beckoned for him to sit and to continue. Jeremy sat on the hard wooden chair and Lindsay sat opposite him. “I need something to change my father’s mind. Anything to make him think this marriage is a bad idea.”

“Even though there is no wedding, I have the thing you need.” Lindsay said, moving and rifling through a large chest of potions. She looked for a few minutes before she made a noise of accomplishment and stood up, holding a bottle filled with a clear liquid. It looked a little iridescent in the light of the fireplace and Lindsay held it out to him proudly.

“What is this?” Jeremy asked, taking the bottle and holding it up to the light to inspect it.

“This will stop the pain.” Lindsay said gently. “You’ll know when to give it to the one you’re thinking about.” She promised, looking at him almost knowingly.

“And how will this change my father’s mind?”

“It won’t. It’s for the war.” Lindsay repeated.

Suddenly all Jeremy's frustration rose to the surface and he didn't try to stop it.

“Would you shut up about the war! I came to you for help and you gave me _this_!” Jeremy shouted in frustration, brandishing the bottle she had gifted him angrily. “Nothing you’ve given me can help me get out of this marriage!”

“That isn't for the marriage. It’s for the war.” Lindsay repeated patiently.

“There _is_ no war!” Jeremy started pacing the length of the small hut, his grip dangerously tight on the bottle. “What I need help with is how to tell my father that I’m not ready to get married. Or better yet, make the bride not want to get married either.”

“You still think that he’ll have enough time to plan a wedding with all the war preparation going on?” Lindsay asked, genuinely surprised. Jeremy made another noise of frustration and practically fell into the hard wooden chair he had risen from. “Jeremy, tell me what you’re really frustrated about.” Lindsay’s voice was softer now and Jeremy just sighed.

“The last time I came to my Uncle’s estate, you told me that the next time I saw you, I would either find the one who I’d fall in love with or I would die.” Jeremy said, staring at his hands in a sullen manner. “And I haven’t fallen in love yet.”

“But you haven’t died either.” Lindsay pointed out.

“Yet.” Jeremy muttered. “But now I know that I’m not going to be able to love anyone my father tries to arrange for me to marry. I don’t want that. I don’t want to die not knowing love.”

“Who said you will?” Lindsay asked. “I said the next time you saw me, you would have met the one you’ll love. I think a part of you already knows.”

Jeremy was silent. He couldn't meet Lindsay’s gaze so he kept his eyes on his hands.

“Jeremy, go to your father and tell him the truth. Tell him you don’t want an arranged marriage.” Lindsay said.

“It’s not that easy!” Jeremy exclaimed. He held his head in his hands for a moment, still clutching the bottle.

Lindsay crouched beside him and out a comforting hand on his shoulder. She rubbed small circles into his shoulder blades and slowly he relaxed.

“Then tell Matt how you feel.” Lindsay said softly. “Someone should know.”

“But what if he doesn't feel the same way?” Jeremy said, turning his head to look at her. “Or what if he _does_ feel the same way, but I have to go through with this wedding anyway?”

“Jeremy, I promise you that that won't happen.” Lindsay promised. A clock chimed and Jeremy’s head snapped up.

“I have to leave.” He said, pocketing the bottle as he stood. The other gifted bottle was in his pocket and tinkled against the other glass.

Lindsay stood with him and suddenly pulled him into a fierce hug. It was unexpected but Jeremy still returned it.

It seemed like an eternity later when Lindsay let go of him, her eyes suspiciously wet.

“Go.” She urged, tapping the lantern so it illuminated to it’s full brightness.

Jeremy gave her one last look and turned away. He had a sinking feeling in his stomach and he couldn’t tell why.

***

Matt saw Jeremy standing between the trees and walked towards him slowly. He held the lantern high so the light shone out in all directions. Jeremy watched him approach and twisted his hands behind his back nervously. Was he really doing this?

“Prince Jeremy,” Matt said, lowering the lantern now that he was closer and holding it by his side. “Is something wrong?”

“Not wrong.” Jeremy promised. He took a short breath and calmed his nerves. “I just- I just wanted to talk to someone I can trust.”

“This far away from the castle?” Matt asked, glancing behind them at the looming monolith in the distance.

“I don’t want to have anyone overhearing us.” Jeremy admitted. He took another breath and formed the sentence in his head “I-”

A sharp snap echoed over them and they both froze. Something wasn’t right.

“Who’s there?!” Matt shouted, reaching into his pocket but not withdrawing his hand. Jeremy saw the motion and suddenly remembered the breakable bottle of the mysterious liquid that Lindsay had given. He clutched it loose enough in his grasp so that it didn’t break.  

The air was tense and they were poised, _waiting_. A snap slip the air and suddenly an arrow stuck out of Matt’s shoulder. He let out a gasp of pain and the lantern shattered against the forest floor.

Darkness shrouded them and Jeremy reached out for Matt with his free hand, pulling him close.

“Are you alright?” Jeremy hissed, keeping Matt close to him. There was someone here that wanted to hurt them.

 _'When you_ absolutely _have to, throw this potion at the person_ ’

Lindsay’s words came back to Jeremy and he felt a calm take over him.

“Come out now and we won’t fight you.” Jeremy said, his royal side taking over and moulding his voice into something commanding. Matt’s breathing was laboured and he began leaning against Jeremy as his strength seemed to fade.

Another arrow snapped out of the darkness and Jeremy felt a sharp stab in his pelvis, knocking him back far enough to stumble. Another arrow hit his ankle and Jeremy fell on his knees, the impact sending a jolt of pain through his body. He went limp, letting himself fall to the ground.  

Jeremy saw an arrow strike Matt’s leg and heard him fall to the ground beside him. He clutched the bottle a bit tighter and lay still as he heard footsteps approach them. The footsteps stopped in front of him and Jeremy held his breath. He threw himself upright and aimed the bottle. It crashed against the attacker and Jeremy didn’t know what to expect but the screams of pain weren’t it.

Something blunt smashed against the back of his head and the word snapped to black.

***

“Matt! Kdin! Have you seen my nephew?” King Geoff asked, sounding a little panicked as he strolled into the stable. His eyes landed on Kdin and he dimly realised there was only one person in the stable.

“I haven’t seen Matt since two nights ago.” Kdin admitted. “He hasn't come into work yet. And I haven’t seen Prince Jeremy since last week.”

“Well if you see anything, can you escort them to the castle?” Geoff said, a bit distracted. Something seemed to click and Geoff suddenly frowned at Kdin. “Wait, Matt is gone too?”

“He hasn’t turned up for work yet. None of the horses are missing, so I know he hasn't gone for a ride. And it’s not like Matt to oversleep.” Kdin admitted, stepping away from his current chore to face the King properly. “Your Majesty, what’s going on?”

“I’m not sure yet.” Geoff said slowly. “But Jeremy’s room is empty and now Matt is missing.”

“I’ll keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary.” Kdin promised, feeling his own dread begin to set in.

“And if either of them turn up, you have permission to abandon your work to bring them to the castle.” Geoff added.

“Your majesty, do you think this is something bigger?” Kdin asked, lowering his voice, even though they were alone.

“If you were anyone else, I wouldn’ tell you but…” Geoff met Kdin’s eye and he suddenly looked _tired_. “The negotiations with the Dragonface clan aren't going well. I wouldn't put it past them to do something like this.”

“I’ll keep an eye out for them, your majesty.” Kdin promised. He would never admit it but a seed of fear had settled firmly in his chest.

“Good, good.” Geoff nodded and turned to leave. “Stay safe, Kdin.”

“I will, King Geoffrey.”

***

Jeremy was roused from his unconscious sleep by the weight of someone's foot on his hand. He heard two voices taking around him but kept his body as still as possible. A strip of material was tied around his eyes and he felt the tightness of a bandage around his hip and ankle. The voices came closer and their conversation became clearer.

“I just don’t think this is such a good idea.”

“Moon, be quiet.”

“I’m just saying that this is Ramsey’s _nephew_. Going against a King in the Alliance is _suicide_ -”

“Moon! The Leader knows what he’s doing. You questioning that isn’t going to change anything.”

“Don’t be stupid, Fish!”

“Both of you, be quiet!” A third voice interrupted, sounding from directly above Jeremy and Jeremy felt his throat close up. The pain was removed from his hand and he heard the person walk away from him. “Don’t you realise that this is our _chance_? This will show the Alliance that we are powerful.”

“Kerry, this is an act of _war_. We’ll lose much more than we’ll gain if you go through with this.” The voice belonging to ‘ _Moon_ ’ said, a note of fear in his voice.

“Moon, you underestimate our tribe. With Mogar’s clan still loyal to us, we stand a good chance of winning.” The voice known as ‘ _Fish_ ’ said proudly.

“Don’t be arrogant, Fish. It will take some convincing for Mogar to abandon his Alliance, especially since he’s so infatuated with Ramsey’s son.” The last voice said.

“Then why are we attacking Ramsey’s family! Shouldn’t that just push Mogar away?”

“Leave that part of the plan to me, Moon. I’ve known Mogar longer than his Alliance.” The third voice said. “And his people are already practically loyal to us.”

“But what if Mogar’s people join _him_? What then?” Moon said.

“They we’ll fight and die with more honour than those Kings will ever know.” Fish said proudly.

Jeremy heard a groan of pain right next to him. Matt! It had to be him! It needed to be.

He gently reached out for Matt and felt his fingers brush the bare skin of his fingers. Matt made a small noise of surprise and Jeremy clutched his hand like a lifeline. Matt’s grip was weak but he could feel his pulse increase out of fear of the voices.

“ _Matt, I love you._ ” Jeremy whispered, never knowing if he'd have another chance. Matt’s breath hitched and his grip tightened slightly.

“ _I think I love you too_.” Matt whispered back, his fingers moving to twine with Jeremy’s. “ _We were both idiots to wait to say this_.”

Jeremy shifted ever so slightly closer and heard a small ‘ _clink_ ’ from his pocket. He inched his free hand down to the source of the sound and closed his fist around the second bottle Lindsay had gifted him with. Jeremy very slowly pulled it out of his pocket and he pressed it into Matt’s hand that he was holding.

“ _Drink this._ ” Jeremy whispered. “ _Trust me, please_.”

He heard the almost imperceptible sounds of the bottle being uncorked and Matt drink whatever was in the bottle as quietly as he could.

Jeremy leaned towards Matt and rested his head on his arm. At least whatever was going to happen to them now would be painless for Matt. That’s what he wanted his dying wish to be.

Matt’s lips pressed against the top of Jeremy’s head. The people arguing had stopped for the moment and Jeremy heard footsteps coming towards them.

Hands grabbed him and pulled them apart before Jeremy could do anything about it. He felt ropes wind around his wrists and legs, binding him to a cold slab of stone.

Tears pricked his eyes and Jeremy just wanted it over.

His eyes screwed tight under his blindfold and he let his last moments be filled with the memory of Matt’s hand in his, of Matt’s lips, of laughing together, of hunting with Gavin, of large meals with his small family, of the night of the ball, of all the happiest memories he could muster as he felt the tip of a blade against his abdomen.

‘ _Goodbye_ ’ He thought desperately as his mind pulled him into the dark.

 ***

 “Geoff? How are you?” King Jack asked, walking up to his old friend and wrapping a comforting arm around his shoulder.

Geoff leaned into the weight and his hand gripped the soft material of the tunic Jack wore. He was well aware that the others were behind him, but he had long since stopped caring.

Everyone in the castle had donned black and it felt like the kingdom was mourning. Geoff gazed out the window that overlooked the stables and saw Kdin exercising Mystery’s new foal, MJ. He knew Kdin was mourning his friend just as much as he was, but he had refused Geoff’s offer for paid leave to grieve privately.

Their bodies had been found that morning just outside the gates; tied up and cold, with old words carved into their stomachs. It looked like someone had just dumped them there to be found. Matt was already dead when the guards had found them. But Jeremy…

Jeremy had been crying out for someone, _anyone_ , to help them. He was bleeding heavily from his stomach and two wounds on his hip and ankle. The guards had barely managed to carry them up to a doctor before Jeremy’s injuries became too great and...

Preparations were already being made for the funerals. Gavin wanted them both to be buried on the castle grounds, and Geoff had ordered a sculpture to be made in their honour. It was to be displayed in the middle of the orchard.

“I’m barely keeping myself together.” Geoff admitted. He wouldn't have said it to anyone else but Jack. “He was under my protection. My own nephew-”

Sobs racked through the King’s body and Jack held him tightly. He let him grieve, never once being anything but supportive and comforting.

“I'm sorry,” Geoff mumbled, detaching himself from Jack and wiping his face of tears. “I should be stronger than this.”

“Geoff,” Jack said softly, his arms going back around Geoff as Geoff gripped him like a vice. “It hasn't been a day. Give yourself time to grieve and time to heal. Time heals all wounds, even ones that scar.”

“I let them down.” Geoff said, his voice muffled by Jack’s shirt material. (Geoff was glad now that Jack refused to wear armour in his kingdom). “Matt- I promised his father I’d take care of him. And Jeremy… The poor kid only came here to escape my brother and his wedding. They didn't deserve this.” Geoff’s voice cracked as he spoke but Jack never mentioned it.

“We can't change what's happened. The only thing we can do is honour their memory.” Jack’s words were quiet but Geoff felt them as loudly as if he had shouted them from the rooftops. Those where the words he said to Jack when his mother died. And the same words Jack had told Geoff after his first battle as a King and Geoff mourned for his soldiers.

Geoff buried his head into Jack’s shoulder, just wishing that _once_ it could all just go away. All the bad, all the death; that it could just leave them be for a moment so he could enjoy his friend’s arms around him and the feeling of the soft fabric under his fingers.

The doors to the War Room opened and Geoff felt Jack pull away. They separated as familiar faces settled around the table in the middle of the room, showing the Kingdoms in relation to each other. Jack’s arm stayed around Geoff’s shoulder and he was never more grateful for the contact.

“So what happens now?” Ray asked, breaking the silence. It looked like he didn't sleep well last night and Geoff wondered what must have been on his mind.

“This was a declaration of war.” Geoff said. His voice cracked but it still sounded strong enough to echo.

“Geoff-” Ryan started but Ray’s hand on his shoulder stopped him. His whole posture was sombre and he had a black rose clipped to his lapel.

“Matt and Jeremy were found dead today, Ryan.” Jack’s arm retreated and Geoff faced the other Kings and Gavin. “They knew what they were doing. You don't have to join me, but I am not going to stand by and let them get away with this.”

Jack’s hand rested on Geoff’s arm for a moment and Geoff looked to meet his eye. It was touching that his oldest friend was also wearing full mourning attire from his own Kingdom.

“You have my Kingdom’s support.” Jack promised.

“And mine.” Mogar chipped in. His hand was on Gavin’s back, who’s tear-stained face mirrored his father's almost perfectly. Gavin’s green was swapped for simple black clothes, but his scarf was still wound around his neck for comfort. Mogar had painted some dark symbols onto his chest, clearly displaying his grief for the loss of a friend.

“My army is at your command.” Ryan swore, standing tall and determined. “Whatever you need.”

“I’m in as well.” Ray said. Geoff looked at the others and didn't bother to wipe his face clean.

“Then we’re at war.”

\--------------

_Matt looked up as someone slid into the seat opposite him at the table he was sat at in his local bar. He put his phone away in his pocket and looked over, not surprised to see a young man smiling at him._

_The man looked around his age but probably much shorter._

_“Hey Jeremy.” Matt greeted, keeping one hand around his beer bottle. “Congrats on the job.” He lifted the bottle and Jeremy clinked his own beer bottle against his._

_“You’re looking at the newest bouncer at this city’s hottest club.” Jeremy said, proudly taking a swig of his drink. “Of course this means our constant partying will have to take a hit.” He teased, smiling as Matt laughed._

_“I think it can take it, to be honest.” Matt said, placing his bottle on the table. He reached over and placed his hand over Jeremy’s. “Seriously, I’m proud of you.”_

_“I’m proud of us.” Jeremy said, twisting his hand so he was holding Matt’s. “We’ve got stable jobs, we’re on our way to a really nice apartment. Look at us, we’re being real adults!” He gestured between them and Matt smiled at him._

_Jeremy squeezed Matt’s hand and leaned across the table. He kissed Matt’s lips and leaned back. It wasn't a long kiss, (not like the long, passionate kisses that used to run into the night when they were teenagers, desperately hiding themselves from the world) but it said everything Jeremy couldn't find the words for._

_Every time they kissed, every time they held hands, Matt always knew that he never wanted to be the one to lean away. It always felt right, for reasons he could barely formulate, let alone say._

_Matt squeezed Jeremy’s hand and lifted his drink again._

_“To being functioning adults.” He toasted, making Jeremy laugh as he lifted his own drink._

_“To being functioning adults.”_

_Matt watched as Jeremy almost spilled beer down his front and they both laughed. Jeremy quickly tried to clean himself up with a stray napkin and Matt felt happier than he ever had._

_Maybe this was the world’s way of throwing them a bone. Of doing something nice to make up for all the inherent bad in the world. Jeremy had always just called it a blessing and then kissed Matt again, reminding him of why he fell in love._

 

_Neither of them had any way to understand that finding each other in this life was more of an apology._

_An apology and a reparation._

_They were robbed of each other in their last life, so it was only fair that they were allowed each other in this one_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~I think I'm so funny with those code names don't I~~

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [private-doughnut](http://private-doughnut.tumblr.com/) on tumblr if you want to say hi :D


End file.
